


I love you, Ich liebe dich, Je t'aime

by LindsayHalstead



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayHalstead/pseuds/LindsayHalstead
Summary: There are six times Dr. Neal Hudson falls for Dr. Christa Lorenson and half the time he doesn't know he falls.





	I love you, Ich liebe dich, Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> I actually re-read all my works written in 2016 and what I publish is what I still like and this one is one of my favorite one-shots.

There are six times Dr. Neal Hudson falls for Dr. Christa Lorenson and half the time he doesn't know he falls.

_**1 Breakfast** _

Sitting there waiting for his breakfast and reading the newspaper as something, rather someone is catching his attention. Looking at his side he sees Dr. Lorenson waving at him with a small smile.

He folds is the newspaper and tells her "Come on, join me for breakfast." He stands up waiting until she sat down.

Hearing her "Dr. Hudson" from her lips makes him want to hear his first name.

That's why without thinking he tells her to use it. "Neal, at Hector's it's Neal."

He doesn't know it back then but hearing her "Neal" coming from her lips makes him fall for her a little bit easier and a little bit faster.

_**2 Family** _

He's caring for his mother who is lying in the hospital bed. He doesn't know what she has and how long she lives, and it scares him shitless.

But as he heard "Oh my god Christa." From Malaya, he panics.

Running at a speed to be there and he calms the patient first, only then he's asking her "Are you okay?" and he sees that she also is scared.

Just letting the look linger a little longer than normal he knows he must break it.

He does know she means more than a resident, but he still doesn't know that he is falling for her.

But when you are asking him when he did he tells he doesn't know but he knows that it must've been around this time when she cares for his father to take his mind off the things.

_**3\. Zooning off** _

He sometimes invests too much into patients and when they crash he tries everything to save them and it leads to him zooming off and only one person brings him back.

The first time it happened was when the caterer died. He looked around into the faces of doctors and nurses. Then he snaps and starts to continue to retrieve the patient.

It takes Christa three times saying "Neal" and the last one barely over a whisper to bring him out of this.

The second time it happens with their Asthma patient, whom Gina Perello told them to discharge. He saw Christa's face and something in him ached for her. He tried to save the patient, but Christa is the one to see through.

Again, it takes three "Neal" from her that he snapped out of it.

Back then he did realize he fell for her. The kiss in the supply room proving it.

_**4\. The kiss** _

His heart aches as he sees her in pain like this sitting in the supply closet room.

All he wanted is to get something but seeing her hurting he knew he had to stay.

Walking closer he told her it wasn't her fault. Hearing her cry and yell at him these words

_"I know what a silent heart attack is! I know!"_

_"But that means nothing to her family, and it doesn't do anything for me,"_

Made him feel even worse and his "I know, I know, I know" while simultaneously pressing his forehead against hers and laying a hand on her waist he knew he would kiss her.

The personal distance broke both leaned in and for him, it was the best first kiss he ever had.

But telling him he would fall even more he would laugh at you. Telling you it's the farthest he ever fell for someone.

_**5\. HR** _

The day Gina lived her last day was one of his best and confusing days he ever had.

Waking up beside her is a yes, but then she's coming with the HR disclosure form.

He knew he would sign it. He never hesitated. But he wanted to make sure that she knows what she's getting herself into.

But she takes it the wrong way because she doesn't know why he wants to talk, and he doesn't know why she's rushing with it.

Her  _"You know what, take your time. We don't want to do something you are not ready for." Is the end of their discussion._

But after unsuccessfully trying to Save Gina he knows what to do. Because life's way too short.

After the talk with the investigators, Lawyers, Leanne and Ed he knows exactly what his next step will be.

_"There is one more thing." And "Dr. Christa Lorenson and I are in a relationship. Signed document should…" is the right thing and after leaving the room on the search for Christa he feels happier than he was in a long time._

_That's when he knows how fast, hard and deep he fell for her._

_**6\. Their first night** _

Falling for Christa was easier than many things and their first night was better than many things before.

Kissing her was a drug. Touching her was another drug and feeling her was pure bliss.

Stumbling into his loft kissing and touching her was almost an overdose. Discharging the clothes and falling onto his bed was nothing like it was before because they could laugh and giggle.

Waking up it was sure for both that it wasn't just a one-night stand.

Watching her sleep showed him even more how deep he fell.

_**+1 Because it's Christa** _

He never quite knew how he could fall so easily and so hard for someone.

Because growing up with his father never taught him how to love properly. He always had issues.

Closing his feelings in never worked well so far.

Now after three years, he knew why.

Because she's Christa.

For him, Christa means so many things.

Because…

… Christa is home

… Christa feels like family

… Loving Christa is the easiest and most frustrating thing in the world

… Loving Christa like this means breathing issues because he never has loved someone as much as he loves her.

… He looks at her if she is his whole world and because for now, she is.


End file.
